Impact
by Wootar16
Summary: Sam, Jules and the team are out for a night on the town when Sam becomes a victim of a hit and run. As Sam recovers in the hospital the team races to find the person who hit him. First Flashpoint fic, so be nice. Previously "Hit and Run"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my first Flashpoint fic. I've watch the show sort of on and off whenever it was on but until about a month ago, after I saw part 2 of the finale live, did I start watching it from the beginning I instantly fell in love with Jules and Sam together so I decided to write this. This is completely AU, it's sometime after Jules is pregnant but I have no idea when. ENJOY!**

Jules and Sam walked down the busy streets of Toronto hand in hand. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and one of their rare days off. They and the rest of the team decided to meet up in a few minutes for diner and then go out to a hockey game. "So, who do you think Spike has been dating?" Sam asked curiously.

Spike had asked if he could bring his girlfriend to dinner, to the shock of the rest of the team who didn't even know the computer genius had been dating. They were all looking forward to meeting her so it was a unanimous decision that they'd be glad for her to come. "I think it's Winnie. I've seem them leave together a few times and they always seem to be side by side when they walk in in the morning." Jules explained to her boyfriend.

"Well if that's true than good for Spike. He deserves a little happiness." Sam said as they crossed the road. When they walked up to the doors of the restaurant Sam held the door open as Jules walked in and gave him a smile.

"That was very chivalrous of you Samtastic!" They looked up to see Ed, Greg, and Spike sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Spike had a giant smile on his face and Ed and Greg were smirking at the couple.

"Hey nobody ever said chivalry was dead." Sam said as he pulled out Jules chair for her, earning more smiles from the rest of the table, before sitting down next to her.

"So Spike where's this girlfriend of yours? I want to meet the women who is able to put up with you." Sam asked. Spike shot him a glare before responding.

"She's just getting ready, she had to work late but she should be here any minute." He said. Seconds later he received a text. "Well speak of the devil. I'm going to go meet her outside." He said getting up from the table.

When he was out of earshot Sam was the first to talk. "Okay I think we should make bets on who it is." He said pulling a $20 bill out of his pocket and showing it to the group.

"I'll take that bet." Jules said taking out her own $20. "I'm betting Winnie." She said.

Sam was next. "I'm betting that she has a normal job, like an accountant or something." He explained.

Ed pulled out a bill. "No I don't think so, I think her job will be a little more interesting but also more like what Spike is into. Maybe a computer programmer for CSIS?" He suggested.

Greg was the last to speak up. "I'm going to go with something like Sam, normal but I think accountant is a little too normal, maybe OPP Officer?" he asked.

They all agreed that they were betting $20 each when Spike walked into the room with Winnie walking next to him. "HA! Pay up boys." Jules said as she held her hands out for the money.

Greg, Sam and Ed all sighed as they handed her the money. "Thank you!" She said smiling. She put the money in her pocket just as Winnie and Spike walked up to them.

"How long have you two been dating!?" Sam asked, surprised that his assumption had been wrong.

"It's been a month today." Spike told his friends proudly. Greg looked at the couple.

"Well congratulations you two." Spike smiled at him.

"Thanks Boss." He said as they both sat down.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, everyone ate and laughed. At around 6:15 they all paid for their meals and headed off towards the Air Canada Centre. Sam of course was overly excited to watch the game, and just to make things interesting instead of cheering for Toronto Jules decided to cheer for Calgary. Sam gave her a raised eyebrow when she bought the jersey and put it over her street clothes.

"I grew up in Alberta remember? Calgary was always my team." She said defending herself.

Sam just smiled at her and gave her a light kiss. He was about to ask how they were supposed to raise kids but he thought that just may freak her out a little. The 6 of them sat down in their seats and rose when Oh Canada was played over the large speakers. At the end of the game Jules was jubilant and Sam was trying hard to act annoyed but couldn't stop smiling at his girlfriend.

"See! Calgary is the best. They kicked your teams ass!" She said happily.

"They lost by one 1 point!" Sam argued back. "1 point, 10 points, it doesn't matter. You guys still lost." Greg, Ed, Winnie and Spike walked just behind them smiling at the young couple.

Nobody thought anything of it when Sam stepped off the curb at the crosswalk just ahead of Jules and the rest of the team, they didn't notice the car speed around the corner until it was to late and Sam was hit.

**Okay guys, so what do you think? Should I continue writing this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Can I just say wow! I never exected the turn out that I got. I've written stories in the past and I've never gotten this many reviews, follows, and favourites so thank you to everyone who did. Now this story will only be 4 chapters long and I hope it doesn't honestly suck. Two more things: Someone told me that there is already a story called Hit and Run under the Flashpoint section so if you guys have any other title ideas let me know and I will consider changing it. Lastly, someone asked in their review if the team knew about Jules' pregnancy yet and the answer at this point is no. Although that does change later on. Also I've fixed the grammar errors some people pointed out. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

***Jules POV***

"SAM!" I screamed as I watched in horror as the car hit Sam.

It didn't even stop, it just kept going. I barely registered Ed, Spike and Sarge running after the truck. I don't remember walking, or maybe I had been running but suddenly I was kneeling in front of Sam's bloddied body.

"Sam? Come on open your eyes." I begged.

I checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the weak pounding under my two fingers. I could see he had a deep gash on her head and the bone in her leg was sticking out from his calf. Winnie was suddenly kneeling beside me.

"Jules, talk to me. How is he?" she asked.

I could hear the years in her voice but couldn't tear by eyes away from Sam to really look at her. "He has a heartbeat, but it's weak." I told her.

"EMS is on their way. Spike called, they lost the truck but they got a license plate and make, model and color. Every cop in the city is on it. Including Team 3. They'll get him." She said reassuringly.

Just than the ambulance pulled up with it's sirens blaring and two paramedics with a stretcher ran over to where we were.

"Let's get him to the stretcher. One, two, three." The first one said as he and his partner moved Sam onto the awaiting stretched. I continued to hold his hand as they quickly went to the ambulance.

"Winnie, I'm going with him, tell the guys to meet me at the hospital." I stepped into the back of the ambulance as the doors closed behind me.

***Change POV***

Jules sat in the ambulance and held Sam's hand, making sure to stay out of the way of the paramedic who was currently working on him. About 15 minutes later the ambulance screeched to a halt in front of the hospital.

"What do we got?" asked a doctor as he walked up to the now open ambulance doors.

"Male, hit and run victim. Approximately 30 years old, broken leg and head laceration, possible internal bleeding." The paramedic explained as he and other hospital attendants got the stretcher out of the ambulance.

"Let's red line to the OR now!" the doctor called.

Jules followed them into the building and walked down the twist and turns of hallways until they came across two large doors and a nurse held her back and asked her to sit in the waiting room. Jules nodded numbly and started to pace the cold floors. Moments later Sarge, Ed, Spike and Winnie all ran over to her.

"Do you know anything yet?" Ed asked. Jules took a deep breathe.

"No, they took him into surgery a few minutes ago."The five of them sat down in the chairs and waited.

At one point or another one of them was pacing the floor because they couldn't stand to sit still any longer. After two hours of Jules sitting down, picking at her nails and silently panicking the doctor finally came through the doors. Recognizing him as the doctor who met them at the abulance bay Jules quickly stood up.

"Family of Samuel Braddock?" He asked looking at the people in front of him.

"How is he?" Jules asked, nervous of the answer she may receive.

"Right now he's still in critical condition. As you probably know his leg was very badly broken. We were able to repair the damage, and it will take months of physiotherapy but he will have full use of his leg again. He had two broken ribs, four cracked ribs and a punctured lung but we were able to get that fixed as well. The thing that concerns me most the swelling in his brain, the impact caused internal bleeding which caused his brain to swell and push up against his skull. The swelling as gone down but the next 48 hours are crucial." As the doctor explained Sam's injuries Jules felt a knot growing in her stomach.

"Can we see him?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"He's in the ICU right now so I ask that only two people are in there at a time, also keep the noise level down. His brain needs to rest. He's in room 4" He told them.

"Thank you doctor." Greg said as the doctor walked away. Jules stayed glued to her place staring at the doors in front of her that led to the ICU.

"Come on, I'll go with you." Greg said as he gently pushed Jules forward.

They walked to his room and when Jules opened the door she froze in shock at the sight in front of her. Sam was lying in the bed, a cast on his leg and various tubes covering his body. He looked so unlike how he normally did. He was usually so strong and was always protecting her. Jules sat down next to Sam's bed in the hair as she heard the soft click of the door behind her as Greg left the room.

"Hey Sam. I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I want you to know that I'm here. I'm not going to leave. I'm so sorry. I should have been watching more carefully. I'm so so sorry." She said as tears streamed down her face. She gently brushed a stray price of hair from his forehead before she kissed his lips gently and sat back down on the chair, eventually falling to sleep.

* * *

Walking back into waiting room Greg looked around at his colleagues. Everyone stood up when he walked back over to them. "Ok guys, I don't care what anybody says, whether or not we're working this case officially, we don't touch anything or go out on any calls or patrols until we found the son of a bitch who did this." Greg said looking at his team.

"We got it Boss. Is Jules going to be okay here?" Spike asked. "I think she'll be fine. She wants to stay with Sam. So let's go back to HQ and get to work on this." Greg said as he led the group out of the hospital.

**Alright so there's chapter 2. I know it's short, sorry. Please review! They make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys. So this is the second last chapter. I wanted to thank everyone again for the wonderful reviews you've all been posting. It means so much to me! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

Moments later Greg, Ed, Spike, and Winnie walked into HQ. "Okay, Winnie can you run a search on the car. Spike, get into the traffic cameras and see if you can catch a glimpse of the driver. Ed, I want you to be my second at this point and profile Sam to see if there's anyone in his past that might want to get back at him. I'll do the same with Jules. Let's meet back in the briefing room in about an hour. Good?" Greg said giving everyone a task.

Various 'copy's' were said by the others as everyone went off to do the job they were assigned. Minutes turned into seconds as everyone scrabbled to get information on the person who hit Sam. An hour later everyone met in the briefing room with their piles of information in front of them. Winnie was the first to speak up once everyone was seated.

"I tracked the car to a Donald Sanderson, he said he had reported it stolen two days ago. I check the records and it had been stolen just outside of where he worked as a construction worker downtown. I've talked to local police and put out an APB for it." She said.

"I looked at the traffic can footage. There wasn't a whole lot to go on but what I was able to see it was a Caucasian male, 20-30 years old with dark hair." Spike explained as he passed around a grainy street cam photo of the car and driver.

"Finding information on Jules was harder than I thought I'd be. Her father is a farmer in Medicine Hat Alberta, although he used to be a cop there were never any threats or complaints logged against him. When Jules first joined there were a few guys who thought that the SRU should remain a mans job and threatened her but none of them really stood out for me. I got one name, Andrew Palmer, that may turn out to be useful. He was the only one who threatened her more than once after being told off by superiors." Ed said as he findings explaining his research and than handing around a picture of a well built man in a police uniform. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Sam was even more difficult. I figured anything worth trying to kill him over would be from his time in the military but getting those records were next to impossible. I did get them though, I called Sam's father and filled him in. He was able to give us what we needed. It's a long list of names though. I honestly don't think there's much we can do now. Once Sam's awake, if he's feeling up to it, than we can ask him if anyone stands out. Until than I think we all need to go home and get some rest." Greg said as he motioned to the clock that now read 7:42am. They'd been awake for more than 24 hours straight.

"I'm going to go to the hospital to check in on Jules and Sam. Keeps your phones on but otherwise I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Get some rest." Greg said as everyone around him stood up. He felt awful for giving up so soon but there wasn't anything they could do now and there'd be even less of chance that they'd be useful if they didn't all get some sleep. He rubbed his hands over his face as he sighed and got up heading off towards the hospital.

* * *

***Sam's POV***

I felt the fog lift from my head. I heard distant voice and what I could only assume we're phones ringing in the distance. I heard a beeping beside me and I tried to remember where I was. I felt warmth on my hand and I forced my eyes to open. Looking around I noticed I was in a hospital. I turned my head to see Jules fast asleep in an armchair next to my bed with her hand holding mine. I watched her for a few moments, the gently rising and falling of her chest helping me come back to full consciousness.

"Jules?" I asked my voice quiet and raspy. Her head shot up as she looked at me.

"Sam thank god. I'll go get the nurse." She said gently kissing me before walking towards the desk just outside the room.

***Change POV***

The nurse came back and gave Sam a quick check up. Confirming he was fine and would only need to stay in the ICU a few more days she left the couple alone in the room.

"What happened?" Sam finally asked. Jules took a breathe trying to stop the image of Sam on the pavement from entering her head.

"You were hit by a car. It was a hit and run, we couldn't catch up to them but they'll all looking for him." She finished. Unbeknownst to her a single year had fell down her cheek.

"Hey? Don't cry, I'll be fine. Come here." He said motioning to the bed as he moved over to the other edge. Jules gladly took the place beside him as she lay her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here is the last chapter. I know some people asked me about adding things like more parts in Sam's POV but I'd actually already written all of it and I didn't get around to adding it. So I'm sorry. This chapter is a little longer and hopefully it all makes sense. ENJOY!**

Ed and the rest of the team quickly walked I to the hospital and towards Sam's room. Ed grinned inwardly at the confused and slightly panicked looks of various nurses as the fully equipped SRU officers walked down the hallway. When they got to the room they found Jules on the bed next to Sam, both of them sleeping soundly. Ed was about to wake them up when Spike grabbed his arm. Looking back Ed moved out of the way as Spike took at his phone and snapped a picture.

"Okay you can go now." Spike said happily once the phone was back safely in his pocket.

Ed walked over and gently shook Jules shoulder. "Jules?" he said, careful as to not startle her. Jules opened her eyes and rubbed them before sitting up and looking at her teammates in the doorway.

"What's up guys?" She asked.

"We need to talk to Sam. We have a few suspects and we need to see if either of you recognize them." Sarges calm voice floated through the room. Jules nodded in understanding, turning around and giving Sam a gently shake.

"Sam. You need to get up. The guys are here they need to talk to you." She said. Sam opened his eyes and looked at his friends.

"What do you need guys? Did you find him?" Sam asked sitting up.

"Not yet. We have a few suspects and we need you to tell us if there's anyone who you think would want you dead." Spike explained.

"Yeah sure, just give me the names." Sam said as he took the three papers handed to him. He quickly scanned the first page and gave it back to Ed when there were no names of people he thought would be angry at him. 3/4 of the way through the second page he froze and point at a name. "Tyler. Tyler Woodhall." He said handing the paper to Ed.

"Who is he?" Ed asked wondering why that name stock out from all the rest. Sam took a deep breathe.

"He's Matt's younger brother." Sam said, his voice breaking slightly at the mention of his old friend.

"I almost forgot. Yesterday was the day he died. The day I killed him." Sam said. Jules looked at him sadly and ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Okay. Winnie can you get us the address for Tyler Woodhall?" Ed asked through his ear piece.

"Yep. Coming right up." she said.

"He lives at 127 Lyndhurst Ave. Toronto." She said.

"Alright guys let's go!" Ed said turning around.

"Ed!" Jules called getting off the bed.

"I want to go with you." She said. Ed smiled at her.

"I know." he said. Spike stepped forward and handed her a bag that had her uniform in it.

"Five minutes." He told her knowing they couldn't waste any time. Two minutes later Jules walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"You're gun's in the car." Sarge said.

"Great." She gave Sam a light kiss before walking away with the group. Sam let out a sigh and laid back on the bed before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The two SUVs pulled up along the curb as silently as possible. They had turned off the sirens a few blocks back, not wanting to alert Tyler to their presences. The four of them stepped out of the cars and gathered I front of them.

"Okay. This guy is way past negotiation. He ran Sam over just to get back at him do lets go hard tactical. Boss, you and I will go through the front. Jules and Spike you go around back and enter from there. Let's go." Ed said looking at his team.

The four of them split up and went to their respective posts. "One, two, three." Ed said quietly through his comm. At the count of three the four of them stormed through the house. Jules headed upstairs as Spike cleared the kitchen as Sarge and Ed cleared the living room and office. They were about to call clear when they heard Jules yelling from upstairs.

"SRU FREEZE! Put the gun down and put her hands where I can see them!" She yelled.

The three of them ran up the stairs to see Jules standing in the bedroom with her gun pointing at Tyler. He was on his knees with his hands behind his head. Ed walked over and pushed him on to his back, roughly pulling his arms behind him and putting the cuffs around his wrists a little tighter than they needed to be.

"Let's go." Ed said pulling him to his feet. Jules lowered her gun and started down the stairs. Ed held onto Tyler until other uniformed police officers could come and bring him to the holding cells.

"Why'd you do it?" Jules asked walking over to them. Tyler only blinked in response as he stared at Jules. With her patients fading she walked over and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the SUV. Ed didn't say anything and neither did Sarge or Spike. "Why?" Jules said again pushing against his throat.

"He killed my brother! They were supposed to be friends but Sam shot him in the head anyway. I've lived for 6 years without a brother because of that jackass!" Tyler screamed furiously.

"You think he meant to do that? He lives everyday wishing he hadn't taken the shot. Wishing he hadn't killed his best friend. He still wakes up in the middle of the night crying because of it. He'll never be able to forget what he did, it's going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Now I never met him but what Sam has told me Matt was a good guy. He would be ashamed of you." Jules finished angrily. By the end of it she looked like she was about to punch him the face. Shoving him roughly once more against the SUV she walked away and walked over to the other and shot Sarge a look asking 'Can I leave now?' Sarge nodded his head would told her she was allowed. Getting in Jules drove off and headed back towards the hospital.

* * *

Jules walked towards Sam's room. Knowing that he might be asleep she entered the room extremely quietly. She smiled when she saw him semi-sprawled out on the hospital bed, his blonde hair messy and out of place. She snuck into the bathroom and changed out of her uniform. When she walked back into the main part of the room Sam was just starting to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head." Jules said lovingly as she went over to him. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good." He said with a slight nod.

"Did you get him?" He asked. Jules nodded.

"Yeah. He's going to be in jail for a while. Are you okay?" she asked noticing how shaken up he had been early when he had mentioned Matt.

"Yeah. I guess. It's just, every year I go to his grave, thinking maybe if I go there it will eventually help. But it doesn't, all it does is remind me of how he died. I used to be best friends with Tyler. He's a year younger than me, Matt was a year older. We were like the three musketeers. We did everything together. The year Matt died was the year Tyler was supposed to join us over in Afghanistan on his first tour. But instead, before he even left home he had to go to his brothers funeral." Sam said, tears failing down his cheek.

Jules leant over him and wiped them away with her thumb. "Sam you have to forgive yourself. Matt wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this. Beside, I don't think the negativity would be good around the baby." Jules said calmly.

Sam's head snapped to hers so fast she was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "What? You're pregnant?" He asked shocked.

Jules nodded so slightly it was barely noticeable. "Yeah, I took the test a few days ago, I still have to go to the doctors to confirm 100% but it's unlikely that 4 tests are wrong." She said. Sam through his arms around her than pulled back and gave her a kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sam asked confused.

"When we talked last week and you said that thing about how our life isn't exactly the best for raising a child I guess I just panicked about how you would react." Jules said, embarrassed at how she had acted. Sam looked at her sadly.

"Jules, I am so sorry. I was just thinking out loud more than anything. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you, or any future child we might have and I was just scared that I could lose you." He said.

"So you're okay with this?" Jules asked.

"This is the best news I've ever been given by anyone. Only beating when Sarge told us we could both stay on Team One." He said kissing her.

**Review!**


End file.
